wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush: Wonderland Adventure
Sugar Rush: Wonderland Adventure is a fanfiction made by sunnycandy99. Characters • Chocolina Chocoberry • Glitchy van Fauxacrid • Melissa Gummy-Goober • Flock • Vamilly Shakescoop • Carl von Icecream • Vanellope von Schweetz • Loud Lamana • Gloyd Orangeboar Chapter 1: Camp Disaster It was morning in Sugar Rush. The racers were doing a scout and were camping at a camp called 'Sugar Candy Camp Vanellope: Morning, guys. Everyone: Morning president. Vanellope: Get your scout clothing on and lets go and get our birdhouse badges! Everyone cheers and gets ready. They walk in a line behind Vanellope. Melissa: Where are we going? Vanellope: some forest near the camp. We will collect candy canes and use them to make a birdhouse! Glitchy: Sounds like fun... Chocolina: I can't wait till we make the birdhouses! Everyone arrives at the forest. But suddenly, Flock appeared. Flock: Heyo, rotten twisted candy canes! Chocolina: WHO...ARE...YOU?! Vanellope: *sighs* That's flock. She's a virus. I'm not scared of her and I've seen her an awful lot of times. Don't worry, we will try to hide before she puts her power on us to turn us into stone! Flock points a finger at the racer scout. Stone power shoots out of her finger. Melissa: *screams* Chocolina: Oh dear! Glitchy: run! Everyone flees from Flock. Vanellope: sorry everyone. I'm afraid we cannot do our scout if Flock around! She's dangerous! Carl: Awww... The racers head back to central Sugar Rush, Taking all their camp stuff with them. Glitchy: Ugh! The suitcase with clothes in is so heavy! Vanellope: Don't worry, we're almost there. They arrive. It was dark so everyone went to bed. Vanellope: Night everyone, see you in the morning! Chapter 2: The Plan In the morning, Vanellope finds a note on the castle door. Vanellope: Peculiar.... It reads... 'Dear Vanellope, I am going to EVERY game in the arcade! (Even secret places, you don't know) And ruin them! I am going to turn EVERYTHING into stone and even sneak into hero's duty and let Cy-Bugs out! Ha ha! From your old pal, Flock' Vanellope: *Gasps* You're not getting away with this, Flock! Flock is spying on Vanellope and heard what she said Flock: Ha ha...we'll see Vanellope...We WILL see... Later, all the scout racers gather round. Vanellope: Guys! We've got to get rid of Flock! And she even LIED about she knows secret places! I know lots! But one is very special... Melissa: Which one! Glitchy: Tell us! Vanellope: The Wonderland! Everyone: Wonderland! What is Wonderland! Vanellope: The most powerful world in the arcade! We should go save EVERY game in the arcade! Come on guys! lets go! I AM a glitch but I will have to go in my princess costume, oh well... Glitchy: WAIT, I'm a glitch! I cannot go! AND I don't have a princess costume Vanellope: Sorry, then, you cannot go. Stay here and look after Sugar Rush While I've gone. Glitchy: Okay.... Vanellope: Come'on guys! Lets go! Chapter 3: Loud Lamana? Everyone (Apart from Glitchy) went into game central station. Melissa: Which game do we go to first? Vanellope: Umm... we go to... Suddenly Vanellope bumps into Loud Lamana Chocolina: Lamana? Vanellope: *shocked expression* Vanellope: You are supposed to be dead Lamana: I'M ALIVE NOW! Vamilly: Can you stop shouting Melissa: I guess that's why people call her loud Lamana.... Chocolina: *Silent* Carl: Oh my gosh, Chocolina, It's the glitch you! Lamana is you when you are touched by Vanellope while Vanellope is glitching! Vanellope: I'm sweating in this dress... Carl: Go back to Sugar Rush Vanellope. Take a rest, being the glitch you. Vanellope: Okay, maybe I could just take a break. Vanellope walks off to Sugar Rush. Carl follows her. Vamilly: Where are you going? Carl ignores her. Chocolina: That was rude. Melissa: Who was rude? Chocolina: Carl. Melissa: Oh Lamana: I'M HERE! WHAT ABOUT ME! EXCUSE ME GIRLS! Chocolina: Just go away Lamana.... Lamana: UGH! CHOCOLINA! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE IN CHARGE OF ME! Lamana clicked her fingers and disappeared. Vamilly: I might take a break too.... CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON...